Jay's Microwave Show
Jay's Microwave Show is a fictional show by Jay, created in promotion of Penn Valley Adventures. In it, Jay microwaves countless things like technology and TUA Universe-related stuff. Mack's stuff (due to him being evil and hated) and Darmsy's tech (due to it being so famous and used) are the two most microwaved items. It acted as a countdown to the release of Penn Valley Adventures. LIST OF EPISODES: darmPod ("microPod") - Hello, Jay here, going to start a new series by microwaving stuff. We'll start with the iconic darmPod, Darmsy's new portable MP3 player! It comes in orange or yellow (I chose the yellow) and 1GB, 2GB or 4.5GB (I got the 2GB.) It plays any of 23000 songs, and has two buttons: power and selection. Let's do this! 1 MINUTE Screen goes black, music stops, and minor cracks open up in the screen. 2 MINUTES Screen completely ruined as cracks open up and it melts away, battery starting to heat. 3 MINUTES Battery explode, knocking the back of the cheap darmPod off. It falls front-down as the power button falls off. 4 MINUTES Small fires open up while the selection button melts in, the plastic body is now melting away. 5 MINUTES The brittle yellow plastic turns black as the metal selection button starts a fire, engulfing the iconic device. 6 MINUTES The sides are melting off as the main wire snaps and the deformed faceplate melts away. 7 MINUTES The remains of the plastic remain but are heavily burnt, as the microchips blacken. 8 MINUTES Small fires begin from the microchip sparks while the selection button is broken in half. 9 MINUTES The plastic hardens again, while the interior is degrading and the main microchip is damaged. 10 MINUTES A large fire engulfs the microchips and the left side of the interior. DONE Let's put out this fire. *pours water on the darmPod* Now to inspect it. The back is completely gone, and the sides are gone too. The faceplate is a brownish-black and half of it is missing, while the screen is half melted and half intact but cracked and discolored. The selection button feels like jelly, while the power button (which was on the side) is gone. The battery seems to have disappeared. The microchips and other interior gadgets seem to be blackened and burnt but still intact, while the wires have all been damaged beyond repair except one. The charging port is melted. I call this... a "microPod." - - Justin's Personalizable Laptop ("Justin's Microwaved Laptop") Book - "Rise To Popularity... And Jail" by Mack ("Rise To The Microwave") CD - "Pop Some Tags" by Mack ("Burn Some Tags") darmPod 2 ("microPod 2") darmPhone ("microPhone") Goji's Old Laptop ("Old Artifact Laptop") Book - "10 Proofs That Darmsy Is 4 Years Old" by Jake ("Jack's Book Of Hatred And Ageism") darmPod 3 ("microPod 3") DVD - "The Kyaga Movie" by The Kyaga Research Foundation ("Kyaga vs Micromonster") darmPhone 2 ("microPhone 2") Superibot Phone ("NotSoSuperBot Phone") CD - "Equality Not Equal" by Mack ("Equality Not Rap Music") Plush Buddy The Totodile ("Flaky And Burnt Bud") darmPod 4 ("microPod 4") Book - "How To Give Your Ownie A Wet Hug" by Buddy ("How To Microwave A Wet Hug") Kyaga and Bronku Action Figures ("Micromonster's Revenge") DVD - "Becoming A Zigzagoon" by Ryan ("Burnt Zigzagoon") CD - "Shittydile Skulls" by Mack ("Shitty Microwave Aftermath") darmPod 5 ("microPod 5") darmPhone 3 ("microPhone 3") Plush Justin the Quilava ("Justyn's Burnt Skeleton") Superibot II Phone ("NotSoSuperBot II Phone") darmPad ("microPad") CD - "Hyperage Goji To Bestfriend" by Mack ("Microwave Mack To Macklemore") VHS - "TRANS GROUP 1" by Mack ("BURNT TAPE 1") Papercraft GDF Headquarters ("Aftermath Of A Bombing") Quilava TF Soda ("Transformation Fail") darmPod 6 ("microPod 6") darmPod 7 ("microPod 7") darmPad 2 ("microPad 2") Book - "How To Give Your Ownie A Grizzled Kiss" by Buddy ("How To Microwave A Grizzled Kiss") CD - "Hit The Books" by iLoveScience ("Book Burning Remains") darmPhone 4 ("microPhone 4") Book - "Diary Of A Talented Superstar" by Mack ("Microwaved Remains Of A Talentless Rapper") CD - "Delipped" by Mack ("It's From DeMicrowaveLipped") Totodilia Facility Souvenir - Grizzledile Without Arms And Lips Plush ("Grizz Meets Fire") Totodilia Facility Souvenir - Buddy Forcefully Hugging Hater Plush ("Buddy Meets Fire") Totodilia Facility Souvenir - 20 Postcards ("Postcards From My Microwave") Totodilia Facility Souvenir - Authentic Hugkissmon Lips Necklace ("Burning Kisses Necklace") CD - "Unplugged & Live" by Mack ("Unplugged & Microwaved") darmPod 8 ("microPod 8") darmPhone 5 ("microPhone 5") Vinyl Record - "Fuck The 60s, This Is 70s" by RetroHater ("Fuck RetroHater, This Is Microwaved") darmPad 3 ("microPad 3") darmPad Mini ("microPad Mini") darmPod Touch ("Touched microPod") Totodile Shelter Souvenir - DVD, Exposing Totodilia's Inhumane Delippings by TotoLove ("Burnt & Exposed") Totodile Shelter Souvenir - CD, Songs About Wet Hugs by Buddy ("Songs About Flames And Fires") Totodile Shelter Souvenir - Loving Pet Hugkissmon & Loving Pet Gracedile Plushes ("Hugkiss And Grace") Totodile Shelter Souvenir - Living, Breathing Grizzledile named "Bud" ("Bud The Grizzled Remains") darmPod 9 ("microPod 9") CD - "Insanetee + Delipinz" by Mack ("Mycroewavvz + Makk's Dethe") Book - "Darmsy In A Stroller Coloring Book" by Jake ("Jake In A Microwave Burnt Book") darmPhone 6 ("microPhone 6") Book - Goji's Blog Collection by TUA Universe ("Blog On Through The Fires Collection") darmPod 10 ("microPod 10") Book - Penn Valley Adventures by TUA Universe ("Jay And Toransu's Favorite Microwaved Book") Category:Promotions Category:Features Mack Category:Features Darmsy Category:Features Totodiles